Teach Me How to Swing With You
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Holly Summers wants Bad Girl to teach her how to swing a bat. The question is...Will she? Rated for a lot of strong language, possible one-sided yuri, and other suggestive things. Oneshot!


**(A/N: I'm bored and I want to write about Bad Girl and Holly Summers. If cursing offends you, turn back now, for there is some strong language in this, due to the fact that I have to try and keep Bad Girl in character. [And she wouldn't be without a few swearing here and there, right?] So anyway, enjoy this possibly one-sided Bad Girl x Holly Summers fic!)**

Teach Me How to Swing With You

"Home run!"

A girl swung her bat ferociously, sending another one of her clones flying.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

A tall, slim, woman with short black hair entered the baseball field. A prosthetic leg trembled lightly across the grass as the female made her way to the other holding a blood-stained baseball bat in her hand.

"Oh. It's just you, Holly. What the fuck do you want? I'm busy here." The blond, bat-wielding girl said, trying to maintain focus on hitting the 'ball'. "How typical of you, Bad Girl. Won't you answer my question?" Holly Summers asked.

"It's none of your goddamn business. I do it because I want to. Why the hell do you care, anyway?" Came a displeased voice. "Just curious." Holly smiled.

Bad Girl sighed, taking a moment to breathe. Feeling parched, she grabbed a can of beer randomly lying on the field, opened it, and chugged. Once the can was empty, she tossed it without looking, and picked up her bat again.

"Must be tiring to hit those clones all day like that. Bet it makes you a lot stronger, huh?" Holly asked, trying to make conversation with the disguised sweet lolita.

"Stronger than you, bitch."

Holly frowned, knowing the second-ranked assassin was right in her insult. After all, Holly was only the sixth rank. It only made sense that Bad Girl was stronger than her to be the second rank, right?

"Hmph. Well at least I can walk straight and not run around drunk and with a hangover all day." Holly Summers attempted a comeback at the girl.

"I couldn't give two shits about that." Bad Girl chuckled. Bad Girl put down her bat for a moment after striking the next clone.

"So what's the real reason you're here? Or are you so fucking bored out of your mind that you decided to wander onto my field and annoy the shit out of me?" The lolita questioned.

"Well to be honest, I've always been sort of intrigued from the way you go about your daily routine. Hit and smash, twenty-four-seven. Maybe…I don't know…You could give me a few pointers?" The sixth-rank assassin shrugged.

"You're kidding right?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Um…No." The raven-haired girl replied.

"Then not a chance in hell. Don't you have shit to blow up with your grenades or something?"

"Hey! Don't be that way Bad Girl, I mean, we're best friends aren't we? Surely you can teach me one thing?" Summers pleaded.

"Ugh…Whatever. I'll teach you how to smash one of these assholes I have moving along the conveyor belt. But after that, you better leave me the hell alone! It's a pain in the ass when you ask me these dumb questions!"

Immediately, Holly ran up to Bad Girl and hugged her tightly, out of joy that her assassin friend would teach her something that the blond was extremely skilled in. Bad Girl sighed out of slight discomfort, but nonetheless, returned the gesture.

"Alright…follow me over here." The sweet lolita motioned towards the conveyor belt. Holly followed.

Bad Girl picked up her trusty blood-soaked bat and handed it over to Holly. "First, you have to learn how to hold it properly. Or how else will you be able to swing it?" The second ranked assassin said. Holly positioned one hand all the way at the bottom of the bat, and her other hand far up towards the head.

"What the fuck? That's horrible! I've never seen anybody hold a bat…so…so terribly! Don't you at least have a clue how to hold it after watching me do it so many times?" Bad Girl was disgusted with Holly and her atrocious bat wielding skills.

"Um…No…I'm sorry! I never really paid any attention to way you were holding the bat because I was too busy staring at...Gah!" Holly stopped herself from finishing the last past, realizing what secret almost slipped from her lips. The dark-haired assassin's cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Eh? Staring at what?" Bad Girl raised a brow.

"Nothing, really. Forget I said anything."

"Is that so? Then forget that I was about to teach you how to hit one of these guys!" She folded her arms.

"Wait, no, Bad Girl! Fine…I'll tell you. It's because…well… I was busy staring at you…" Now humiliated, Holly covered a face with one hand. She couldn't bear to see what expression was placed on the sadistic assassin's face.

"Is that all? I must admit, I'm very flattered." The blond smirked.

Cheeks still feeling warm, Holly turned to face the girl anyway. "Yeah, well, whatever. Just teach me how to swing at those guys." The lower-ranking assassin said.

Holly grabbed the bat. Bad Girl placed her hands upon hers and put them into the right position on the bat. "You should be holding it more like this." She said, and placed both her hands in a well-suited position. Both hands not too close, not too far, and gripped firmly on the bat.

"Oh. I think I get it now." Holly exclaimed.

"You're just saying that."

Holly bit her lip for a moment. Her friend would always know when she was lying. It was one of her many talents, along with being very attractive looking…

"Now that you're holding the bat properly, you need to learn how to swing. Go on, try it a couple of times. I want to see if you're any good, which I highly doubt, only because you can't even hold a fucking bat right." Bad Girl mocked.

The other girl sighed and swung the bat a few times, each swing heavy, yet swift. "Huh. You've got potential, I suppose. I am mildly impressed, grenade-girl." The lolita walked around her in circles, examining her. The two carried on throughout the lesson, and Bad Girl gave her some demonstrations of different bat swings. Holly Summers carefully watched each one, and did her best to match them.

"Hmm. You're doing a little better, I guess. Okay, so now let's put you to the real test. Hit one of these guys as hard as you can." Bad Girl stated.

"This feels kind of awkward though…Are you sure it's okay?" Holly asked, unsure.

"I do this all the time, so don't worry about it! Now hurry up! I'm beginning to lose my patience here…" The blond began tapping her foot repeatedly.

One of Bad Girl's said clones was rolling along down the conveyor belt. Holly positioned herself accordingly, and…smash! The clone flew farther than both could see.

"You definitely have potential." The lolita-assassin nodded matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. But tell me, did you really think I'd do poorly? Let's be a bit more reasonable now, Bad Girl; I can't be all that bad if I have you to teach me." Summers smiled warmly at her fellow assassin. Said assassin giggled.

"Stop kissing my ass already. I'm just surprised that you paid attention to bat and not me." She grinned. Holly flushed.

"I never knew teaching people was this tiring. Ugh...I need a drink." Bad Girl said, walking over to a table and grabbing a fresh can of beer. The can clicked open, and Bad Girl swallowed the unhealthy substance in seconds. She wiped her mouth on her glove.

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure. It was fun, the lesson I mean. Thanks." Holly worried that she might be stumbling over too many words.

"No problem. Hey, maybe next time you can teach me a little bit about launching a missile!" Bad Girl laughed to herself and put an arm around Holly. The green-clothed assassin joined in on the laughter. "What is there to teach? All you have to do it launch it."

"Er…Well,"

Holly Summers burst into a louder laugh, a sound that was a sweet melody to Bad Girl's ears. She smiled, enjoying being able to see Holly in such a good mood. She laid her head on Holly's shoulder, and both girls exited the baseball field hand in hand.

**(A/N: Finished. R & R, if you will. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
